Grady Grey
Grady Grey '''is a tribute owned by YourFavoriteSalmon. Do not use without permission! Information '''Name: Grady Grey Gender: Male District: 11 Age: 15 Weapon: Although Grady prefers to outsmart his opponents with trickery and knowledge, if he is forced to fight, he is pretty good with hatchet, liking the weapons purposes that it can be thrown and used as a tool. He also heavily uses traps '''to his advantage, normally self made. If he is forced to fight at a range, he'll use a simple '''blowgun. Appearance: Grady is a darker skinned boy who is rather short. He has short, neatly combed black hair, and brown eyes. He's skinny all around, and stands at a shorter height, being 5'8", and he's a rather skinny, weighing in at 161 lbs. Strengths/skills: Grady is unlike many others, as he possess a great amount of intelligence. '''He is very '''persuasive '''and can talk his way out of many situations. Grady also has a lot of expirience in '''survival skills, and he is excellent at creating traps. Weakness(es): Grady is physically weak, and he is a poor swimmer. '''He isn't too skilled with '''weapons '''either, using them as a last resort. '''Personality: Grady owns a brilliant '''mind, and is a very '''intelligent '''person. He is '''cautious '''and very '''conservative, and will take his time before making a decision. He is very patient, and extremely tactical, using his smarts to find a way to win. He is also very persuasive '''and '''tricky, and has excellent social skills. At times, Grady may be condescending '''or '''sarcastic, and if frustrated, might be downright rude. However, he won't interact with tributes he sees as dangerous to him, such as the careers, and is often leniant on having allies. If one can get past his snarky '''attitude, they'll find Grady has a lot to offer, and can be an excellent ally. He is very '''big-thinking as well, possessing extreme confidence in his plans. Grady is also a very mature '''individual, acting more like an adult than a kid of his age. Some of Grady's negative parts include how '''critical '''he can be at times, especially to mistakes others make. He can also be '''obsessive, especially to his master plans that he thinks are fail proof. His biggest flaw is how unstable '''he is; as soon as things go wrong, Grady will begin to fall apart. '''Backstory/History: Grady was the fourth born under the name of Grady Grey, and thus was nicknamed "Grady Grey the IV" by his peers. Although Grady disliked being called that, he put up with it, not wanting to cause a big mess over something so trivial. Grady was one of the luckier ones in District 12, his family able to afford the necessities of life. He was sent to a good school, and thus got good education. Grady was one of the most intelligent kids at his academy, and often did top notch. However, a kid like him was a target to bullying. Grady had to adapt to the bullies, but instead of fighting them, he mentally ruined them, using his superior smarts to demoralize and trick them. He didn't lay a hand on a single person, yet the entire school feared him, his words sharp as a blade. Grady attempted to trick a fellow student into doing something absurd, though this ploy backfired, and ended up in both the student and Grady getting expelled from the academy. Grady entered a state of panic and loathing, trying many ways to get back into the school and continue his path to knowledge. His attempts were always one step short though, and Grady never made it back inside the academy. Ashamed for his failures and thinking he was going to live an unsucessful life, Grady took a walk out in the streets to think. There had to be a way to succeed and get back into the academy, there had to be another way in... Grady's thoughts were cut short when a group of thugs surrounded him, demanding Grady give them money. Greatly outmatched physically, Grady began to think, thinking of some way to get out of this devious situation. Grady told a lie, saying he was the son of the mayor, and that if these men laid a hand on him, he'd activate a device that would alert peacekeepers everywhere to come help him. Grady thought his lie was a simple and dumb one, though he was confident in it's success. The lie worked, and the thugs panicked. While they were bickering with each other, Grady slipped away and vanished from them, escaping from the thieves. Even Grady's smarts had their limits though, as when he was reaped for the Hunger Games, he was unable to talk himself out of going in, his persuasion failing. He even attempted to bribe the kid next to him to volunteer, but to no avail. Grady was going to be a tribute. Height: 5'8" Fears: His plans falling apart. Alliance: He'll try to persuade those he sees with potential (normally tributes skilled in combat) to his side, if he fails at this, he'll become an anti. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 12 Category:15 year olds Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon Category:Reaped